Royal Lies
by kissed by the light
Summary: Sydney finds out her whole life has been a lie. She is turned upside down by the promise of the life she never asked for. She finally starts to stand up for what she believes in with the help of Adrian. Rated M for language and some lemons here and there. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to the lovely Richelle Mead.
1. Chapter 1

I was at the alchemist center when my life changed forever. They trusted me with their lives. Little did they know that I was so much less that trustworthy. I was in love with a vampire. I wouldn't admit it to anybody else, but I wasn't going to lie to myself.

We were all gathered around a big circle table. I noticed a lot of people, all higher up alchemists, people that were in charge. Apparently they think that I am one of them. But I'm not. I like vampires; they are just like normal people really. The alchemists have it all wrong in some areas.

"So, there was an issue in China." Bringing me back to life, "Someone more moron then human found out about the vampires and tried to tell everyone. So we had to take care of him. I think we should fire John, he is doing an awful job on his part in China." Said one of the higher ups named Julia.

I was flabbergasted, "Take care of them? What the hell does that mean?"

"What do you think? He knew, he had to die."

Those were the words that completely changed my life forever. Suddenly, my self control and sense of self was gone. I knew that this wasn't how I wanted to be.

"Are you fucking joking?! We protect humans, not take away their lives. How dare you be such a bitch, thinking that killing someone is okay. All of you are fucking murders. Fuck this, I'm done. I'm done with pretending that you are any better than the vampires. I quit. I'm done being an alchemist and not standing up for what I believe in." Everybody was in shock. I ran over to the counter and found the needle with the cure for being an alchemist, shoved it in my arm, and ran out of the room.

They were all calling my name, but I couldn't care less. I knew where I was going. To Adrian's. I don't care if it's late. I need him and I need him now.

I got in my car and starting driving a hundred miles an hour. That's when the visions hit. Suddenly I was shaking and seeing different people everywhere. I lost control of the car and drove into a tree. Then I blacked out and started to get the visions. It was my life that I had been made to forget. My life played before me, I was the audience.

"_Look at her! She is so beautiful. She has your eyes honey." Said a guy in his twenties._

"_Lucky her, she got my only good feature." Said a woman with my eyes. But they weren't my eyes. They were hers._

"_Oh Moria. You know how beautiful you are. Just like our daughter."_

"_Lucas, she is far more beautiful that anything I have ever seen."_

_Laying in Moria's arms was a newborn girl. She has my eyes; it was the first thing I noticed. How weird. My eyes are unique, one feature that I value in myself. But then I got it._

"_How about a name honey?" Said Lucas_

"_I like Sydney. Seems innocent and beautiful but dangerous, like Sydney is bond to be a dhampir."_

" _How about Sydney Katherine? _

"_Yes! How perfect! Sydney Katherine Ozera."_

_What. It can't be a coincidence. My name is Sydney Katherine, but I'm not an Ozera. The Ozeras are a royal vampire race. I can't be an Ozera. But she has my eyes, my name, and my hair. How is this possible?_

"_Honey, I'm sorry." Said Moria._

"_Moria, I have told you this before, it doesn't matter. It's not like you cheated on me. You met Percy before me. You had sex with Percy before me. Then you broke up and got together with me. I want to take this child as my own."_

"_I love you honey, you are perfect in every way."_

"_Haha. I doubt that but I love you too."_

Suddenly, I was dropped out of that vision confused. Then just as quickly I was dropped into another.

_There was a toddler who looked like about 2. She had blond hair and gold eyes like me. She was smiling at a baby in the corner. He was being held by Moria and Lucas was quick at her side._

"_Oh Christian dear its okay, mommy is here, its okay." Said Moria, but the baby wouldn't stop. _

"_Let me give it a try." Said Lucas. So Moria gave the crying baby to Lucas. He was rocking and rocking him for the longest time, and then Christian finally stopped crying. Soon after, he fell asleep. _

"_There we go." Whispered Lucas, setting Christian in his blue crib. _

_Moria walked over to the toddler and held her tight. "Sydney, this is your brother Christian."_

"_Why was he crying?" Sydney said perfectly._

"_Haha. He was crying because he is a baby, and that's what babies do honey."_

"_Oh okay. That just makes no sense."_

"_Oh Sydney, our little genius, you and Christian will get along greatly."_

I came back to life suddenly with no time to consider there words, because I was already in the next vision.

_This time the girl was 5 and the boy was 3. They were playing nicely on the rug. Moria was watching them happily in the corner. But suddenly people were bursting threw the doors. They had weird gold tattoos on their checks. They were alchemists. I saw my dad in the front with some higher ups. _

_Moria stood up quick and demand to know what was going on. _

"_Well dear, we are alchemists. We exist to keep your disgusting species in line and we need some recruitments. We have heard you daughter is very smart, am I right?" Said my dad._

_Lucas was standing in the door "She is a smart kid. But you can't have her as a recruit. I won't allow it."_

"_Haha. Well isn't that funny? You think you can stop me. Well you can't. Get the child."_

_Lucas put up a big fight, punching every alchemist in sight, but it wasn't enough. They got her. They left with the girl and Christian was crying on the rug tugging at Lucas's pants. They were shocked. Then they called for police but there was nothing they could do. She was gone._

I suddenly got it. But I had one more vision to go I guess.

"_Moria, Lucas, it has been more than a month. You most come out of that bed and take care of Christian." Called a woman with brown hair_

"_Natasha, I I cann't. She was my daughter." Sniffled Moria._

"_Fine, I will just stand her and take care of your only child some more than." Natasha said that walked out of the room. _

"_Honey. I can't live like this. I can't live without her." Said Moria_

"_I know dear. Me too. If we just go and drink someone to death, this pain will be all over."_

"_I know. I don't think we have a choice."_

_The scene switched to Natasha caring for Christian. She was playing with him on the floor, crying her self. She then put Christian in his bed and passed out herself on the couch._

_After they were both asleep, Moria and Lucas came out. They put there jackets on and kissed little Christian on the cheek. _

"_Mommy and Daddy love you so much. I hope you always know that." Moria said, then they were off and I followed them. They didn't talk at all as they walked. Then they met a few humans in an alley and bite them, much to the humans care. They were moaning so loud, Lucas had to cover his human's mouth with his hand. Moria finished her human first, then Lucas. They sat there for a moment, and then it happened. They turned into the creatures I was taught to hate._

I was suddenly dropped out of the vision. The first thing I noticed was I was covered in blood. My car was by the tree. So I walked out, coughing blood to whole way. Then I collapsed on the ground, trying to catch my blood. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, which was surprisingly in tact. I called Adrian and told where I was threw tears. He said he was on his way. Then I remembered the visions. I suddenly knew that was me. The little girl that got taken away was me.

Which means I wasn't human. I was cured off being an alchemist. But I wasn't human. I was a dhampir. I was the daughter of two strogi and a sister to a moroi. The moroi that is with the queen. Then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I was semi aware of different people calling out my name. I couldn't understand who's voices they were, but then I could. They were Adrian, Jill, and Eddie. They started yelling and screaming when they saw me, then the picked me up and I passed out again.

The next thing I remember was Jill and Eddie talking. I felt someone sitting next to me, holding my hand. I automatically knew it was Adrian without opening my eyes. My hand was radiating and on fire. I was even fully awake and I still felt him. Adrian kept whispering to me, things like "Its going to be okay", "Come on Sydney, wake up for me.", and "Please Sydney, I need you to light my way." I thought that he might be on spirit but I knew better.

In the background I heard Jill and Eddie talking about something. It took me a minute to understand what they were saying.

"I can't believe she is Christian's sister. How could we have forgotten her all this time?" said Jill.

"Well, that's alchemist magic for you. They made all of us forget about her. I wonder if Christian remembers by now."

'Of course he does. He is probably going crazy thinking about it, I wonder if he will be angry or happy. I mean she is the reason his parents turned storigi."

"Happy. Its not Sydney's fault that she got kidnapped by the alchemists. Christian would be happy to see his sister."

"We should go back to court" Jill suggested.

"No. No way. You knew that it isn't safe."

"Fine, soon. I talked to Lissa yesterday and she said that she was close to passing the law. Until then, we need to be gentle with her. Sydney is all about control, this just might break her."

"I agree. Why did you never tell me about her and Adrian?"

"Its not my place to tell you about Adrian's personal life. Plus she was human. Now, there isn't anything to keep them apart." Jill said.

"Guys, will you just shut it." Adrian grumbled. I felt him stroking my hair as I was losing to the darkness again.

"Why isn't she waking up? You did heal her." Eddie said.

"She has been through a lot. Just let it go."

"Okay, okay. Chill Adrian."

"You know that I can't until she is awake." Whispered Adrian.

Then I blacked out again.

This time I was sure that I would stay awake for good this time. Everything was clear again but nobody was talking. Adrian was still right besides me. I wonder if he went to get a drink of water or anything, I sure hope so. Then I finally open my eyes to see his green ones.

"Oh thank god Sydney. You were starting to scare me. I know, I know everything. Its going to be okay Sydney. I will be right here the whole time. I don't think that I could ever understand just what you are feeling right now. I have an asshole for a dad, but he isn't an asshole that kidnapped me for his own purposes. I love you Sydney. I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I do. With everything I have." Adrian said.

"I love you too Adrian. Trust me, I want to hear that more than anything." I spitted out.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Adrian was flabbergasted to say the least.

"Adrian, you knew it all along. But I was a human and you were a vampire. It was different. But its not now, and I love you more than any person in my life."

Suddenly his mouth was on mine. He seemed to forget that I was kind of fragile at the moment. He put his lips unto mine with such force, that I thought I was going to pass out again, but in a good way. I returned his kiss just as eager. I don't know how long we kissed. It seemed like forever. I would have been okay if we could have just stayed in that moment forever.

But it didn't.

"Hey Adrian, come on. You need to slee-" Eddie spit out his water all over the floor when he saw us, "Oh hey Sydney. I'll go get you some water and food." Then he basically ran away.

"He will be fine, don't worry about it Sydney. Eddie is just awkward and doesn't know what to say." Jill said while tenderly smiling.

"Its fine. I would be surprised too." I said while trying to sit up but failed. I fell down and Adrian caught me.

"I thought you healed me?"

"I did, partially. It would take a lot of spirit to heal you completely Sage. You were bleeding a lot." Adrian said sadly.

"Oh that's fine. I didn't think I was hurt too bad though.

"You were in shock" Eddie said, coming back into the room, "Which is why you should drink and eat this.

"Fine. Where are we anyway?"

"Some random hotel a few miles away from where you got in the crash. Adrian had to do a lot of compelling to get you in here since you were covered in blood. Then he healed you and all was good except you didn't wake up for a while. But we kind of have a problem…" Eddie said.

"How can we possibly have another problem? Ugh. Fine, what?" I grumbled.

"Well I need to get Jill to Amberwood before curfew and you shouldn't leave the hotel. You are still in shock and shouldn't go in a car yet."

"What's the problem? Sydney and I will just stay here until tomorrow. Problem solved." Adrian said.

"Well there is only one bed…."

"I think they can handle sharing a bed for one night." Jill giggled.

"Haha. I think I would be cool with that." Adrian winked at me. I didn't really have a response for that. I don't know if I was scared or excited for what the night would bring but I was sure that I wasn't in shock any more. It was a blessing not being an alchemist. I just didn't know how I was supposed to be a dhympair.

Jill and Eddie headed to the door with a few goodbyes, and they were gone. Adrian looked at me with this intense glare in his eyes.

"Are you feeling better" He asked, his voice sounded funny. Kind of deep and husky almost.

"Yeah I'm fine. Happy actually. I don't have to be an alchemist anymore and I can be with you. Its pretty much a dream come true. So come over here and make love to me." I said with such confidence, I surprised even myself. I was ready. I needed Adrian. With that intense glare more intense, he started to walk across the room.


End file.
